Full moon curse
by InkedShell
Summary: first fanfic, A dark spirit takes souls and after that kills people, what a horrible person. But what if Tenma finds out the truth behind the dark spirit. How will he handle that. And yes there will be two oc's in this story but they are there mainly for the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**History **

_A long time ago there was a dark spirit who endangered the world. Every year at the full moon of December the dark spirit came to search for something. He wasn't searching for something ordinary like gold. No the dark spirit was searching something special something like a soul. The reason he came was to take one special soul from a boy from the age 15. _

_Though there is one simple truth, the dark spirit couldn't see the souls. That's why he had to kill every boy from the 15 till he had found the soul he searched for ._

_At one point the villagers lost all hope and went to a witch for help. It toke a half year before the witch found something and gave them special paper. Trough that paper you could see souls though this only counted for people or creatures from another dimension._

_From then on a ritual was created. _

_Every year at the full moon of December all the boys from the age 15 where put in a box with a top made of the special paper they got from the witch. If the spirit came then he could see the souls and that way he only needed to take one soul. Unfortunately when they first opened the box of one of the chosen boys they only found a corpse._

_After some years it became even weirder cause the corpses started to disappear. But the villagers agreed that this still was better_.

**? POV**

I saw how the other boys of my age where put in their boxes. One by one until it was my turn. I felt how two hands on my shoulders pushed me in my box and then I saw how the top of the box came closer to lock me in. I can't turn back now, it's for the best right ?

Then I saw something in my eye corner. It was a person in a black cape that covered the whole body and face. I knew it wasn't the dark spirit, but then who was ? Could the others see it ? And if not then why was I the only ? Was it because I had the soul the dark spirit searched for ? Could I never see my parents anymore? I was deeply scared, no I was deadly scared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone,**

**The first chapter was my first chapter ever uploaded, and I had seriously no idea how to do it luckily for my I have my sister who's also on fanfiction. But okay, cause I didn't know how to do it I couldn't wright the disclaimer and stuff.**

**Okay so this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it, I'm really, really sorry for the bad grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven or its characters.**

**Enjoy **

**Normal POV **

Tonight it was the full moon of December. It was now twilight and the all the boys with the age 15 had to gather by the podium in the middle of the city. The boys had no school that day so they could be with their beloved ones all day. The beloved ones of the boys came now to the podium and there everyone waited for the full moon to come. A few minutes before the moon would rise the boys were put in their boxes. It didn't take long before it became fully dark and the moon came, along with the moon a shadow formed in some sort human shape came, the dark sprit.

The dark sprit flied above the boxes with children in it and looked at the souls. Then he slowed down and eventually stopped above one box there he waited for a bit and then dove into the box. After a few seconds everyone heard a scream. After that the dark spirit came out of the box again with something shining in his hand. The dark spirit then vanished and would not come back until next year.

A person in a black cape that covered whole body and head walked forward to the box the spirit just came from and put his hand on it.

"The name of the person whose soul was taken" a mystic voice said "Matsukaze Tenma"

**Tenma's POV**

I was scared just like the other boys, it made it even worse cause no one exactly knows what happens in the box. For the few last years the corpses even disappeared!

Outside I suddenly heard screams and shocked noises, that meant it had begun.

What for me looked like minutes past before I heard the boy next to sigh in relief, so now it's my turn. Immediately I saw trough the paper a dark shadow appear above my box. I was scared and I was even more scared when I noticed it stopped.

It felt like my heart stopped .The black shadow came in the box. From fear I screamed. Then something that looked like a black hand reached to my chest. After a few seconds the hand returned to the black shadow with something light in it. Was that my soul?

**I felt dizzy. **

I heard alight bonk above me.

**My head became heavier and heavier. **

I looked up and saw a hand like shape through the paper.

**Then everything became black and I lost consciousness. **

**That's it for now please review, I happily take tips**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone**

**For me School is starting tomorrow again so it will take longer before I update from now on, but I'll try to update as much I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inazuma eleven or any of its characters (I wish I did though)**

**Enjoy**

_Still Tenma's POV_

It was dark.

_My head hurts. _

I noticed that I lied on my back. Was I dead? Probably not, cause I could remember what happened last night. My soul was taken by a dark spirit and then that hand. I remembered more and more and when I gained enough power I slowly opened my eyes.

_Normal POV_

The first thing Tenma saw was a boy. The boy had dark blue hair, red eyes and two big vampire teeth "Your blood smells nice" the boy said.

"blood…..smell….nice" Tenma's head was still a mess, It didn't take long before Tenma finally understood that sentence. Tenma screamed in shock and jumped backwards. The red eyed boy laughed meanly.

"Stop scaring the newbies!" a boy shouted while floating through the door?! The boy had short curly hair, almost totally white, hanging 5 centimeters above ground and you see slightly through him (all together this boy looked like a ghost). This scared Tenma even more.

"I heard the scream, does that mean he has arrived" an orange haired boy with elf ears said loudly while running out another door and bumped into Tenma, that caused them to both fell on the ground. The orange haired boy quickly stood up an "I'm sorry" mumbled.

"This one is interesting" a voice said. "Are you okay?" another voice said. "Let us help" the two voices said in chorus. Tenma looked up and saw two boys one with dark hair, dark eyes and dark clothes. The other boy had light hair, red like eyes and light clothes. "Thank you" Tenma said to the two after they helped him up.

Tenma again heard the sound of a door opening. He looked to the way where the sound came from. He saw how a boy with pink pig tails, bright blue eyes in a water bubble came out the door. When he came further out the room Tenma saw why the water bubble was there, the boy had no legs but a tail! "Why all the noise? Has he arrived?" the merman asked.

Looking at the merman he did not see the person who had entered the room. The person ran really fast to Tenma and started to hug him very, very tightly. It was a girl with long blond hair and bright blue cat eyes. "This one is cute" she said still hugging Tenma tightly. "c….can't….can't breathe" Tenma said, trying not to die.

A person with a dark cape that covered the whole body and head came out of another door. "now, now we don't want him to die, would we ?" the person said and the girl immediately let go of Tenma. Tenma breathed heavenly. "who exactly are you?" Tenma asked and they lined up to introduce themselves.

First, the boy with dark blue hair and the red eyes: "The Vampire, Tsurugi Kyouseke, first of the saved ones" he said.

Second ,the boy with curly hair and looked like a ghost: "The Ghost, Shindou Takuto, second of the saved ones" he said and bowed.

Third, the dark and the light boys: "The dark nymph, Shuu" one said. "The light nymph, Hakaryuu" the other said. "We're the opposite twins, third of the saved ones" they said in chorus. "they are called like cause they were chosen in the same year" Shindou explained.

Forth, The one with the tail: "The merman, Kirino Ranmaru, forth of the saved ones" he said and gave Tenma a smile.

Fifth, the one with the orange hair and elf ears: "The elf, Amemiya Taiyou, fifth of the saved ones" he said and then bowed towards Tenma to whisper something in his ear. "I was also almost killed by a hug last year" he said and smiled.

"hey! I heard that and I didn't almost kill you" she said annoyed and gave a glare to Taiyou. Then she turned to Tenma again. "I'm a transformage, Watanabe Alice, you can call me just Alice" she said.

And at last Tenma turned to the person in the cape. "Weren't you at the podium yesterday?" he asked. "Yes I was and Alice was there to. We're the ones who brought you here" the person said with a normal voice, a female voice. The person took of the cape and reviled a girl. "The witch, Watanabe Luna, I'm Alice sister" she said and bowed. Out of nothing a big witch hat appeared in her hand. She put the hat on and looked at Tenma, she had white hair that stood up with one curl out of it, one yellow eye, and one purple eye.

"so, what's your name?" Tsurugi asked. "I'm Matsukaze Tenma, the …. The….."but he never finished that sentence. Instead someone else did "The werewolf" A deep dark voice said. A dark shadow that looked like a human walked in. Tenma directly noticed him as the dark spirit. Why was he here Tenma thought and was a bit shocked. But everyone else looked happy and said "welcome home FATHER!"

**So that's the end of this chapter, this probably my longest chapter by the way.**

**As I said, from now on updating will take longer but I still hope you keep on reading this, if you liked it please give a review and I will always appreciate tips**

**Until next time **


	4. Hey

The moon is a wonderful and beautiful thing. A full moon even more so. Many stories and legends are based around it, the most common known is probably the werewolf. Once in a million years an even more beautiful phenomenon appears. The crimson moon. This special has more power than anything else. The crimson moon appeared for the first time on the same day as the first day of the earth. On this specific day the crimson moon created many different realms. How many exactly isn't known. One thing is certain though, it is only the dark spirits from the shadow realm whom possess the ability to travel between the realms and who bring souls back with them. Well except for that one other creature of course.

Ink: I'm sorry If I was gone for a while

Tenma: It's been almost a year

Ink: So long already D:

Shindou: yes, what have you been doing all this time?

Ink: School

Tsurugi: Only that?

Ink: Well you can't blame me, teachers going around giving a million projects and expecting to do them all so well to get high grades isn't something I can do about (I wish I could). Oh I have also been practicing my drawing skills.

Shindou: Well okay but at least you should apologize better

Ink: I will, I'm really, like really sorry that I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I hope you can forgive. I'll try to upload more. Which brings me to the next good news, and that is that I have two new chapters written but I still got to put them on my laptop and check them. (This was by the just a short(really short) in between chapter just to tell I will go on and that I'm sorry). Last but not least I must warn you for the fact that I might put some ships in it. It will not be the main thing but there will be hints of them. Just so you know it will probably be, Kyouten, Rantaku and Kariya x Hikaru.

Shindou: WWWHHHHYYYYYYY!?

Tenma: Tsurugi? What are ships?

Tsurugi: You don't want to know Tenma you really don't want to know

Ink: Well I think I gotta go now. Bye and until soon. *Flees the room*


	5. Chapter 4

**Ink: Guess whose back and not dead**

**Tsurugi: Yet**

**Ink: Why do you have to be so mean TT^TT**

**Tsurugi: Why do you have to put ships in it.**

**Ink: Touché.**

**Tenma: I still don't know what ships are**

**Ink: Don't worry you'll find out**

**Shindou: Don't you dare ruin Tenma's innocence.**

**Ink: I won't ;P. Well here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma eleven go, nor his characters. But I do own this story line. **

Chapter 4

"Father?!" Tenma almost screamed from surprise. Everyone turned their head to Tenma. "Did you just really call him Farther?" Tenma asked.

"Yes" they answered in chorus.

"But… but isn't he the one who took our souls" Tenma just couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I have a lot to explain to you, so I will not judge you for your reaction. To tell the truth I think they all reacted like this when they saw me for the first time" the Dark spirit said with a surprisingly gentle voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Tenma sked who really wasn't getting any of this.

" I mean that they're all the same as you" the Dark spirit said and pointed at the rest.

"Well except for us then" Luna added.

_Great there are exceptions_ Tenma thought.

The Dark spirit noticed how confused Tenma was and started to talk again. "I know this is hard for you so let me tell you a story" Tenma got ready, as well as the others even though they had heard the story multiple times.

"Once there was a dark spirit who was only on earth to collect the one special soul. On the evening he flew through the little village when his eye fell on a particular woman. He then instantly fell in love with the woman. Luckily and surprisingly the woman returned his feelings.

That night the soul wasn't collected. The woman took the dark spirit to her house where they spent the night together. In the morning The spirit disappeared to the shadow realm leaving the woman behind. From the shadow realm the dark spirit kept close watch over the woman. After about one month he saw the woman's belly growing and he realized what he had done. Still he couldn't go down to earth because it was forbidden to go down to earth when it was not the full moon of December, so he kept watching the woman for eight more months. After this he watched how the woman gave birth to two girls.

Sadly the woman wasn't strong enough and died moments after. When this happened the spirit decided to break the rules and went down to earth to collect his daughters. He brought them to the shadow realm where he raised them till they were fifteen.

In this time he wouldn't go to earth to collect the souls because he had grown to love humans. But this couldn't go on forever. He began to weaken, he had to go down and collect the souls or otherwise he would die. So he went to his daughters and told them about it. Together they came up with a plan. He would take the body and soul and mix them with a soul from one of the other realms. This way he could give the children a new live.

The first time they tried it didn't succeed because the spirit was still too weak. He tried again next year, but didn't succeed again . This went on for a few more years. But they stayed stubborn and kept training until one year they finally got it right and a new live was given to a vampire. I took a while to earn his trust, but after they did the dark spirit started to raise him as his own. And so the continued this every year, even until now" the dark spirit ended the story.

"I think I'm right when I say that you were that particular spirit" Tenma said slowly.

The dark spirit nodded.

"And the two daughters must be you" Tenma continued as he turned his head to Alice and Luna, they too nodded.

" So trust me a little bit more now?" the dark spirit asked uncertain.

"I think, but it will take some more time to get used to it" Tenma answered and the dark spirit sighed in relieve.

"I thank you for that, Tenma, sixth of the saved ones" The dark spirit said.

When he was done the others stood up and said in Chorus " welcome home Tenma!"

**Ink: Yay, done**

**Shindou: Well that wasn't too bad**

**Ink: Wasn't too bad I've been working my but of for this!**

**Tenma: I really liked it**

**Ink: See Shindou this is why Tenma is my favorite**

**Shindou: but… but**

**Tsurugi: *standing in a corner* "I'm surrounded by idiots"**

**Ink/Tenma/Shindou: Hey!**

**Tsurugi: And with that we end, until next time. **

**Ink: Hey, that's my line!**


End file.
